Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wireless communication system, particularly apparatus and method of avoiding control channel blocking.
Discussion of the Related Art
Radio communication systems have been diversified in order to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data services. In general, a radio communication system is a multiple access system capable of sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power or the like) so as to support communication with multiple users. Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and the like.